


be careful with me, baby

by jniels15



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, lots of fluff, nervous tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jniels15/pseuds/jniels15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's got this tugging feeling in his heart, and seeing Jamie hold the baby might be the reason, but he's pretty sure the baby is causing some of it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be careful with me, baby

Tyler was on his way home from the grocery store with only one thing in mind that night, and it was getting Jamie into bed as soon as he could. 

It had been a long week full of tough practices, and even tougher games. He needed a cool down. Plus, it was a Friday off and he knew Jamie didn’t have any other plans. 

He sees Jamie’s truck already parked in his driveway, and the sight makes his heart leap a bit. Jumping out of the truck, grocery bags in hand, he realizes it was later than he’d thought, and Jamie probably had dinner ready and waiting. 

Tyler was pretty easy to please, but Jamie somehow still managed to blow him away with the small things. 

As he’s walking in the front door he notices the dogs don’t come running. It’s funny to him, because they always do any other time. Tyler’s eyebrows pull together in confusion. 

“Jamie?” he calls into the house. He can see that the lights are on in the living room from where he’s at.

He rounds the corner into the living room and that’s when he sees it. The sight makes his heart tug hard and his stomach flip.

There’s Jamie carefully cradling what must be a newborn, smiling at the little baby in his arms. He’s swaying back and forth gently, holding the little one like he’s done it a million times.

He looks up when he hears Tyler, his smile sticking in place.

“Hey, Ty. We’ve got a visitor tonight.”

“I, uh, I see that, Jame. What?” he says, his heart starting to return to a semi-normal pace.

“The Spezza’s wanted a night out and they figured it was best if someone took the older ones and another person took the baby. I offered to take him,” Jamie explains, seeming ecstatic with his decision.

Jamie’s walking towards him suddenly, and Tyler feels nervous. He wasn’t good with kids, let alone ones so small. He had no idea what to do with them. He realizes then that the dogs are keeping a very close eye on Jamie, not moving from between the kitchen and living room. Traitors.

“Breathe, okay?” Jamie says softly. “We aren’t keeping him overnight. They’ll be back later to take him home.”

Tyler licks his lips slowly, looking down at the tiny boy. He knew the Spezza’s had a baby. He’d even sent them a nice gift card when he heard about it. 

Jamie’s still grinning from ear to ear and giving Tyler a look like he expects something.

“What?” Tyler asks, the word squeaking out of his throat.

Jamie doesn’t hold in the laugh that rolls off his lips, “I’m sorry I didn’t warn you. I didn’t want you to be too nervous. Guess it wouldn’t have made a difference.”

He leans over and kisses Tyler’s cheek, slightly pulling him out of the daze. Tyler mindlessly walks to the kitchen, setting the groceries on the island countertop. He starts to put things away, glancing over at Jamie and baby Spezza.

He’s got this gnawing feeling, suddenly, low in the pit of his stomach. He doesn’t know what it is, but it’s definitely prevalent and almost feels semi-attached to his heart.

Jamie wanders into the kitchen, nodding towards the stove. 

“I made spaghetti earlier. You might have to warm it up a little, but I ate before Jason came over.”

“Right, thanks,” Tyler says quietly, flicking on the burner. 

He walks over to Jamie, his arms crossed tightly, and glancing down at the baby.

“He kind of scares me,” Tyler mumbles, biting the inside of his cheek.

“He what? He shouldn’t scare you. He’s a really good baby,” Jamie says, seemingly very amused with Tyler’s disposition. “Don’t worry, I won’t ignore you while he’s here.”

Tyler rolls his eyes, finally smiling a little. He reaches out and takes one of the baby’s little hands, watching him instantly wrap his tiny fingers around just one of Tyler’s much larger ones. 

“Hi, little guy,” Tyler says softly, big eyes looking up at him. “How did you get stuck with uncle Jamie tonight?” 

Jamie scoffs a little and smacks Tyler’s shoulder, easily holding the baby with one hand. The action makes Tyler’s gut feeling flare up.

“Don’t you start. Kids like me,” he grins, laughing a little at the shocked look that’s on Tyler’s face.

“Hey, you worry about yourself. Don’t drop the poor little guy.”

Jamie shakes his head, “Go check your food. We’ll be sitting on the couch.”

Tyler turns around, reluctantly pulling his finger from the baby’s grip. He can hear the low noise of Sports Center coming from the TV, and stirs his spaghetti. He checks its temperature and deems it good enough.

With full bowl in hand and a water bottle, he plops himself on the couch. Jamie’s got the baby laying on his legs, feet propped on the pulled close coffee table. He’s talking in a soft tone, causing the baby to smile and make little noises.

“Jamie, how did you get so good with kids?” Tyler asks, stuffing a mouthful of food in right after, still not understanding his whirling emotions.

“Ahh, I don’t know. I had some cousins and stuff, and I just took to it I guess. Always wanted to be a dad,” Jamie says, a blush spreading quickly across his cheeks.

Tyler reels a little at the statement. “A dad? Like with kids?”

Hearing him say it himself, the gut feeling swings around again. He’s starting to realize what it might be.

“Yes, Tyler. A dad with his own kids,” Jamie laughs, and Tyler realizes how stupid of a question it was.

“Right, right. I guess I never thought that far ahead,” he frowns a little, pushing at the food in his bowl. 

Jamie notices and gives Tyler a reassuring squeeze on his thigh.

“I know you haven’t. You’re still young, and that’s okay. You’ll realize it though someday. You’ll just see someone and know what you want with them,” he smiles.

Tyler nods, thinking he might know what it’s like to figure that out. In fact, he’s pretty sure it hit him light a freight train.

He continues to eat, not even hungry, but going through the motions. He can’t quite peel his eyes off of Jamie and the baby.

Jamie adjusts them, cradling the baby in his arms again. Once Tyler’s set his bowl down, Jamie gives him another look.

“Yes, Jamie?” Tyler asks, smiling a little as he glances sideways at the older man.

“It’s just… Do you want to hold him?” Jamie asks nervously.

The question knocks the smile off Tyler’s face and catches him completely off guard.

“I can’t. I mean, I can… It’s just, I don’t really know how,” he stutters, his face burning red.

Jamie laughs a little, relieving some of the nerves bundled up in Tyler, “That’s fine. I can help you.”

Before Tyler can react or realize what’s going on, Jamie is up and putting a couch pillow under Tyler’s elbow. He carefully transfers the tiny boy to Tyler’s arms and helps Tyler adjust so he’s supporting him like he should.

The baby squirms just a little, but Tyler’s got a good hold of him. He settles back down and looks up at Tyler with big eyes. 

“You’re a natural, Ty,” Jamie whispers, sitting right next to him.

Jamie leans his chin on Tyler’s shoulder and smiles down at the baby. Tyler can’t believe how weird it feels to hold such a small baby. He’s not used to it, but with Jamie right next to him he feels like it’s something he could get used to.

“He’s pretty cute for being part Jason,” Tyler jokes, trying to lighten how his heart feels at that point.

“Maybe he’ll look more like his mom. He’s been fun to have around though. Kept me company while you bought half the grocery store,” Jamie teases back, putting his arm around Tyler’s shoulders.

Tyler feels so engulfed in emotions that he bites his lip hard.

“Yeah, sorry,” he whispers.

Jamie notices and lifts his head, looking carefully at Tyler, “Are you okay?”

Tyler nods quickly and adjusts his arms a little. For being so tiny, the baby gets a little heavy after a while.

“I’m fine. I really am. I just don’t understand everything I’m feeling right now, but I also don’t really want to talk about it.”

Jamie nods and presses his lips to Tyler’s temple, “That’s okay. I’m here when you need me.”

Tyler sighs and looks over at Jamie, leaning his forehead on his captain’s. He closes his eyes and tries to pull himself together a bit. When he looks at Jamie he sees big brown eyes staring right back.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m so damn lucky,” he mutters, pressing a soft kiss to Jamie’s lips. 

Jamie kisses him back for a few seconds, but pulls away when the baby starts to cry. Tyler looks down at him and feels a sense of panic wash over him.

“What’s happening? I didn’t do anything,” he says quickly. 

Despite his sense of urgency, Jamie just laughs and takes the baby back as he stands up.

“You didn’t. He’s just hungry. Jason said he’d be ready to eat around this time.”

Tyler gives Jamie a confused, yet incredulous look. How could someone who was rarely around children be so good with the smallest versions? 

Tyler follows Jamie into the kitchen as Jamie carefully rocks the baby. He pulls out the bottle and formula, turning to look at Tyler.

“Lesson number two, feeding. Can you put 4 oz. of water in the bottle? Just lukewarm from the tap,” Jamie instructs, getting the little can of formula open. 

Tyler moves quickly, hating the little whines and whimpers that the baby is making. It hurts his heart and makes him feel awful. 

He sets the bottle in front of Jamie who transfers a couple scoops of powder into the bottle. Tyler realizes the lid needs to be put on and proceeds to do that. He picks it up and starts to shake it, causing Jamie to smile.

“You catch on quick,” he says, grabbing a burp rag and heading back for the couch. 

Tyler follows him, sitting close again. Jamie adjust the baby and tucks the burp rag under his chin. Once Tyler hands over the bottle, the baby happily starts to eat. 

“I don’t like hearing him cry like that,” Tyler admits, giving Jamie a concerned look. 

Jamie smiles softly at Tyler, “No one ever does. That’s why we always try and fix it.”

Tyler nods and watches Jamie work his magic.

The baby falls asleep after a quick burp. Jamie settles back into the couch and Tyler follows suit. They’re almost all asleep by the time Jason comes knocking to pick the baby up. He and his wife are happy and thankful the teammates were able to watch their son.

Once the commotion is over and the house is quiet again, Tyler falls right against Jamie who easily catches him. Jamie rubs his back, laughing a little in his ear.

“Little more than you expected from the night, huh?”

Tyler groans into Jamie’s t-shirt, nodding a little. He picks his head up and smiles a little.

“You look so good holding a baby. I never expected to love that sight so much,” Tyler blushes.

Jamie shrugs, but has a proud look on his face, “I like babies. I like kids. I also like you.”

Tyler laugh and stands up straight. He grabs Jamie’s hand and tugs him towards the stairs. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jamie questions.

“I just want to go lay down with you,” Tyler says, a little whine in his voice.

Jamie relents and follows easily. The two men strip down to their regular pajamas before climbing in the big bed. Tyler immediately scoots into Jamie’s arms as per usual. Jamie pulls him close and dances his finger tips along Tyler’s bare back.

“Do you want to talk yet?” Jamie asks gently.

Tyler looks up at Jamie with eyes wide, the feeling in his gut suddenly making sense, “You know how you were saying you just know when you want something with someone?”

“Yes,” Jamie responds, nodding a little.  
“I think I want kids. With you, of course.” Tyler admits, his chest feeling lighter.

The smile that crosses Jamie’s face might be the biggest one Tyler’s ever seen. Jamie laughs and rolls on top of Tyler from hugging him so hard. Tyler can’t help but laugh with him, loosening up immediately.

Jamie leans up on his forearms and is beaming when he looks at Tyler. 

“I don’t even know how we would do that, or really when we’d be able to, but I want it, too. I never thought you’d want them so I was trying to give up the idea,” he rambles.

Tyler reaches up and pushes his hand through Jamie’s hair, his heart hammering at how happy he made his boy.

“I’d do just about anything for you, Jamie Benn. This one is just an easy choice.”

Jamie rolls off him and settles back into his side of the bed. Tyler curls back into the slightly bigger man, feeling completely content.

He might not be good with babies, or know much about them, but for Jamie he’d figure anything out.


End file.
